


For Once in my Life

by KailinFox85



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailinFox85/pseuds/KailinFox85
Summary: Nick can be full of surprises and for Judy she in for one pleasant surprise during their trip to Bunny Burrow. One-shot, fluff.





	For Once in my Life

"For once in my life"

 

A plethora of multicolored lights illuminated the streets below from the various advertisements trying to get attention from the all passing mammals to there wares. Judy glanced around at the familiar sights around her and Nick had come down to Bunny Burrow to visit her parents for the week. She had been feeling on air lately that Nick had managed to win them over and they approved of their relationship. As a matter of fact she knew that it was their anniversary but she saw no sigh that Nick knew or remembered. 

"Nick, what is this about? we were about to have game night right after we finished dinner." 

Nick kept quite for now as he enjoyed stringing Judy along when he knew he had something up his sleeve and she would try to figure it out but he always kept his poker face. Giving up for a moment Judy went looking around as they headed to where Nick had in mine. After another block Nick spotted where they were headed to. In bright neon lights read "Bunny Burrow Downtown Theater" She looked up at Nick then at the sign.

"So is this what you had intended." He just raised his eyebrows at her and lead her inside.

Sighing ever so softly she thought to how much she knew him yet how much of him was still a mystery even after two years together. Walking through the elegant glass doors and around them all regal looking decor and soft yet tough carpeting that had seen so many years of service. As they got the door, Nick broke off to speak to a theater attendant. She couldn't make out everything but she heard something about "arrangements" and "ready" Nick then rejoined her side. 

"Go on Carrots, I need to use the little foxes room before the show starts, I'll catch up." Her ears dropped with some concern. "But it will be dark in there." He reached over and rubbed her cheek softly "Don't worry carrots I have very good eye sight in the dark" she smiled and nodded remembering how well foxes can see at night and went on to walk inside. One of the users a light tan rabbit took her to her seat close to the front of the auditorium. As the lights went out and the curtains opened big band music started to rise up. A stead beat, rather classy style something reminiscent to a simpler time before technology exploded into what it was today.

A second current rose up revealing a the band they had bean hearing playing out the music. The music held steady for a few moments before a fox walked out onstage in full black suit and blue tie with thin red stripes and a black fedora hat with a shiny green strip of fabric above the brim. Judy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her heart began to speed up as soon as she heard him begin to sing. 

"For once in my life  
I've got someone who needs me  
Someone I've needed so long"

Since walking on stage Nick had his head tilted down making the shadow from the lights cover his eyes but on the next line he raised his head with a smug look and continued to sing much to Judy's astonishment. 

"For once unafraid  
I can go where life leads me  
And somehow I know I'll be strong"

Nick then made a fist with his free paw close to his chest like he was the visual emblem of strength. 

"For once I can touch  
What my heart used to dream of  
Long before I knew"

At that he reached out to the space before him like he was reaching for something he couldn't see but Nick was feeling the music and the theatricality just pour out of him.

"Someone warm like you  
Could make my dream come true"

Right then he looked directly to where Judy had been sitting and also that was the queue for the ushers to bring her on stage. 

"For once in my life  
I won't let sorrow hurt me  
Not like it's hurt me before

For once I have someone  
I know won't desert me  
I'm not alone anymore"

Nick kept up singing for the crowd till Judy was brought to stage left and felt so nervous and anxious cause up until this moment she hadn't really thought of sharing their relationship with others but she couldn't let him down now. 

"For once I can say  
This is mine, you can't take it  
As long as I know I've got love  
I can make it

For once in my life  
I've got someone who needs me"

As the stopped singing to let the instrumental portion carry on for a while he looked left to see the usher another rabbit like Judy except darker colored fur that made him almost vanish in the dark area near the stage. Nudged her along till she got the message to go out on stage to join Nick.

Trying her best to focus solely on Nick he took her paw in his and began to dance with her. For Judy she couldn't believe it, her fox had learned how to dance so well and sing. What can't he do she thought to herself.

He spun her around and lowered her by the waist for a moment before raising her back up and held her in front wrapping his arms around her as much as he could given the height difference and swayed side to side as he continued to sing. 

"At least for once I can say  
This is mine, you can't take it  
As long as I know I've got love,  
I can make it"

The music seemed to intensify with each verse as she felt her heart racing with each turn they made in the dance. 

"For once in my life  
I've got someone

For once in my life  
I found someone

for once in my life  
I've got someone  
who needs me."

At the end of the song he lowered her so gently and placed a soft yet firm kiss against her lips. She felt herself lose all track of the world around her, all that matted now was her fox and how much they loved each other. If you had asked her so many years ago if she would love someone like those couples in cheesy romance flicks she wouldn't have believed you. 

Now though she couldn't imagine her life without it, without him. Wrapping her arms around the back of her neck she deepened the kiss pressing back against him like she couldn't get enough of him. For those watching it felt like an eternity before they broke the kiss and all clapped, cheered and hollered. Even a few whistled approvingly for the couple. 

As the house lights came back on and the stage lights faded a little to balance out she could see the audience was made up of mixed species couples. Turning to look at the fox that held her she looked confused. 

"You see carrots I knew our anniversary was coming up and so I made arrangements then I found out about a group here in Bunny Burrow having to do with mixed species support group and I thought that this would encourage them"

She gently shook her head showing she couldn't believe what he did. "Sly Fox." she said simply "You know you love me." A grin came across her face. "Do I know that? yes, yes I do." They kissed again before leaving the theater to head back to her old home where she grew up and spend more time with her family and perhaps one day they would have their own family. Till then they had each other and that is all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story or have any questions please leave a comment.


End file.
